Freshman Guide
Also read the Guidelines before you start using this wikia. Welcome to the WinterNurf University wiki. First, let me just tell you briefly about what this wiki is all about. It is like an online university where you can find articles on various subjects and topics (like physics, musical instruments, cooking etc.). It is like an online self study university where you “self-study” from articles written by contributors on this wiki. Now you can learn whatever you feel like learning. Also note that this is not a normal Wikipedia page but a material from which you can study instead of just grabbing information and brushing up your history. Now you know that you can study here, you need to find the articles to study from. Articles cannot be accessed from the Main Page ''of this wiki except the Featured Article'' which further leads to its original, full length page. To see the full list of available subjects, topics and articles you can go to the Index page. From there you can click the link to an article which you may want to read. If you find that some article that you want is not available on the list, then the problem may be that the article has not yet been written and so if you think you are well-versed in the knowledge of that topic, be free to write it yourself. Other reason for article not appearing on the list could be that its name has not been added. If you believe you've seen that page but it's not listed then you can report it to us by leaving a comment on the index page. Adding Page: What makes this wiki useful are its contents, the "Articles/Pages". So it is important to know how to add a page. It is very easy to do. You can click on the "Contribute" button on the top-right corner of the page and then from the drop down menu select "Add a Page" and you are ready to add. As you are new to this wiki, lets just help you out for now. Type in the box below to create a page: width=24 break=no buttonlabel=Create new article Editing: You might have checked out some articles after reading the "Finding Articles" section. You found some spelling errors in the content of some page or maybe you know more about some topic, then you can edit the page to correct errors or add more content. Learn to Edit. Formatting: If you are writing an article or adding to an already existing article then keep in mind that you have to use "Heading 2" text format for main topics, "Heading 3" for its sub-topics, "Heading 4" for sub-sub topics and so on. Adding Sound: Want to add some bursting life into this wikia? Then you can add a sound or music. Learn to Add Sound. Reducing Advertisements: Sometimes advertisements that are studded all around the website can be annoying. You can easily remove all ads by just Registering on this wikia and Signing In. Signed In users only see one advertisement on the home page and rest all the pages are free of advertisements. Axemcgrath 18:41, April 16, 2012 (UTC) Category:Guide Category:Extras